


GSG9 Headcannons

by Teetierchen



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, GSG9, Multi, Rainbow Six Siege fanfiction, Romance, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teetierchen/pseuds/Teetierchen
Summary: GSG9 x Reader headcannons! Original post on my Tumblr Demilitarised-Zone.





	GSG9 Headcannons

Blitz - Elias Kötz  
• Will joke his way into your heart. Somehow he's always got the perfect way to make you laugh up his sleeve  
• The worst with pick up lines  
• "You come here often?" - "Elias, this is the Rainbow HQ. We live here."  
• His outgoing personality makes it easy to get close to him  
• Nervous about actually asking you out so you have two options: Wait for him to do it or do it yourself  
• In case you wait he'll wrap it up in jokes seeing as that is his way to battle stress and nervousness  
• Should you ask he'll be surprised but eagerly agress  
• Is totally gonna blush either way  
• Praises you when you've done something good, but isn't one to accept praise himself. Too modest sometimes  
• Can't sleep? Elias will talk about god and the world deep into the night with you or just not talk at all and be there with and for you if you wish  
• Honestly the best listener and advice giver. Loves to help in any way possible, especially his beloved  
• Will walk the extra mile cause if it's for you, no road is too long

IQ - Monika Weiss  
• She wants you and will do everything she can to make you hers  
• Used to being a natural at everything she does, but clueless when it comes to matters of the heart  
• Not a very smooth or casual flirter, probably gets help and advice from Dominic  
• Strives to be perfect for you in every way  
• Someone else has set their eyes on you? Monika will show you she's the better choice. She doesn't get jealous. She gets better at what she does.  
•  You can expect only the best of her in every aspect since she tries so hard to please you - most likely the one to instruct you on what to wear to the date she planned out  
• Monika fully expects her results to bear fruit and will become incredibly frustrated if not. Though sometimes she is too busy pleasing you to notice any affection you're trying to give in return  
• Incredibly weak to smug and dirty flirting from your side. It'll have her red and at a loss for words. Always. Guaranteed.  
• Shared training sessions, cause what better time to help you perfect your aim (and to get physically close too) ?  
• Easy to tease. Turn the tides on her!

Jäger - Marius Streicher  
• Very curious to learn about you, sucks up every bit of information he can get  
• Will definitJägerely boast about his skills and drown your words out, which might make him seem abrasive to what you tell him  
• He doesn't want to make you feel that way, he's just... Not very good at reading social cues, to say the least  
• Tries his best to flirt and keep in mind what you like and what you don't like, often seems to be in thought on how to best approach you  
• A good listener who could listen to your wonderful voice speaking all day  
• Asks you out very early wether it's the right time or not  
• You may have to slow him down a bit and tell him to take it easy, that he's moving forward too fast  
• Once you ask him out or accept his offer he'll act all confident as if he expected you to say yes, as if that was the only possible answer from the start. In reality he's as happy and content as one could be ever be for days to come  
• Praise him for his choice of flowers to gift you, his talents with machinery, or whatever comes to your mind and you'll be able to watch him swell with pride  
• "What's he so damn happy about? It's almost creepy." -"Oh, you know, he got praised by his crush again. The usual."  
• Broken equipment? He'll gladly fix it for you, maybe even make it better

Bandit - Dominic Brunsmeier  
• Smooth as fuck. Will make up the smoothest pick up lines out of nowhere. Say something casual and he'll find a way to use it to flirt with you  
• Flirts so hard it'll make Elias, Monika and Marius groan in annoyance whenever you enter the room cause they know what's coming  
• Immediately excuses himself from any conversation he had just for you  
• Very smug too. And suggestive at times, but only if he thinks it's the right moment. Stops if you're uncomfortable  
• Uses his brains to find out and remember what you like, very cunning  
• Will definitely try to impress you however he can, wether it be during training sessions or with stories of his past life etc.  
• German petnames. Maybe English ones, depending on what makes you blush more  
• "You look absolutetly lovely today, Liebling." And there he goes with that smirk and wink of which he knows makes you weak in your knees. (Liebling = Darling)  
• Flirt back like that and it's gonna be a challenge from then on. Who can make the other blush first?  
• Definitely the one to initiate anything first


End file.
